halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cameron Johnson
"We are in a society more than 500 years after the car was made. Where is the flying car?! On vacation?!" -Cameron Johnson Cameron Johnson is a Spartan apart of Fireteam Omega. He would be the Engineer of the team. He, like Nathan, would carry a similar knack for trying to look cool during missions. We would carry experimental tech on him and would also help modify his friends' suits to carry different armor abilities that were from the Gen 1 MJOLNIR Mark VI armor. History Cameron was born on Earth. He was raised in the suburbs and had befriended John Hanna, Nathaniel Martin, Adam Snyder, Nathan Gann, and Elias Coborn. After deciding to join the marines, he would be apart of the same team with John, Adam, Nathaniel, Nathan, and John's younger brother, Paul Hanna. He would grow up have a extreme liking for tech. He would often fantasize making his own. Military Career Marines They would first start out as marines. Cameron, being a techie, would refer to them as the Space Marines often depicted from games as a child. As time progressed, he would barely graduate the marine academy on Earth. His friends were in the same boat. He would stay in the same platoon as his friends, except Elias, and become part of a team that would achieve success later on. And it would be a bumpy road there. ODSTs His team of friends would become marines after deciding to try to become some. They would receive elite training as the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers of the UNSC always did. As time progressed, he would start using the M7 Caseless Submachine Gun as his weapon of choice. He would use one for the time being. When they were finished with the academy, they would be constantly thrown at Insurrectionist forces. They would earn some skill there. He would find a old Gen 1 model of a EMP that was abandoned by a unknown Spartan II. He would take the old design of it and keep it as a souvenir. One known mission was known to boost his love for tech as when they were fighting a rebel scientist that was messing with a suit that used gravity as a weapon. It wasn't complete and so capturing him was easy. Spartan IV John would get them a spot on the Spartan IV program and Cameron's love for tech would boost as he would start messing with his set of armor. John would have the team get MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor Gen 2 as their primary armor. Cameron would fiddle with his armor and get yelled at in training for. As time progressed, he would finally find use for the old EMP. He would strip the tech and infuse it into the suit. He would boost the range and efficiency of it. The downside is that it would have to have a charge up time. He would also mess with Nathan's and John's suits and allow them to use older armor abilities. John would get a hard light shield and Nathan would use active camo. Cameron would use his favorite weapon, the M7, and get another so he could use a dual wield type of combat. He would train extensively on how to use them effectively.